the notes
by Queen from lalaland
Summary: " then let's start operation: wstnbwwtttp!" naruto yelled determined to find that person.  "what?" sasuke asked confused. "operation: who send the notes because we want to thank the person!"
1. thank you sakura

**Helloo,(:**

**Here's my second fic! ^^**

**Enjoy r&r! ^^**

**Warning: English isn't my first language! I'm Dutch!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto, the only things he wants is a bit of attention the only way he knows to get it,

Is by getting in trouble

* * *

"HAHAH kakashi-sensei you fell for it!" the blonde loud mouth yelled.

He had put a piece of chalk in the eraser, when kakashi was going to clean it, there only came more white stripes on the board.

He gave a heavy sigh, it was always the same, naruto would joke, he would tell him to stop it or he got detention, and then naruto would just tell him he would never stop. And that all got him in detention.

'let's start the routine..' he thought.

"naruto.. I'm a nice teacher but another of your jokes and you got detetion."

"and then? That won't stop me kakashi!" the whole class laughed they knew he wouldn't they loved the jokes but when one of the teachers gave him detention no one would put up for him and tell them it somehow wasn't fair.

And five people were aware of that.

* * *

Hinata, wanted to become a vet. But her father makes her take over the family business.

* * *

She smiled, that joke really made her giggle softly.

She really wanted to help him bit she was and will always be too shy for that.

Hinata sighed softly.

"something wrong hinata-sama?" whispered her cousin neji.

"no don't worry I was just thinking.." she answered him in a soft voice.

"if you say so.." neji replied not really sure if she was speaking the truth.

* * *

Neji, the only thing he wants was to hang out with his friends. But instead of that his uncle made him take care of his younger cousins hanabi and hinata. And if something went wrong he was always the one to get an ear full and maybe a punch or two

* * *

He gave one last look at hinata and then looked back at kakashi.

He really wanted to go to a club or something with his friends but like always hiashi made him take care of hanabi while he took hinata to some business shit. He knew hinata didn't want to take over the business , he would have loved to do it but hiashi would never let him.

History was his second period. It was boring, he knew most of the stuff anyways, thanks to the hours he had to sit home with hanabi he read his school books at least 3 times.

The only problem with history was, if you sat next to uzumaki you could probably get in trouble as well, he just hoped he would behave so there wouldn't be a problem.

Or better said, him getting detention, then his relaxing night would fly out the window.

* * *

Lee, has always been different, get bullied because he looks so different. But he still holds a big passion for sports.

* * *

Third period, PE, lee's favorite subject and he had the best teacher he could wish for, gai-sensei.

"10 minutes lap running , my youthful students!" gai cried loudly.

Lee quickly started jogging only to see uchiha sasuke sprint past him. 'I'll defeat him today!' lee thought, as he ran harder but couldn't keep up with the uchiha.

"you can stop now!" gai yelled .

Everyone caught their breath and formed a line in front of their sensei.

"yosh! We'll play dodge ball! Who makes teams?"

Sasuke walked forward quickly followed by lee.

'this time I'll win!'

* * *

Shikamaru, is always been a lazy but smart guy. No one really seems to notice the smart part.

* * *

He yawned. PE sure took its toll on him, or at least that's what he thought he was just being lazy like always. He rubbed the back os his neck while making his way to his 5th period, English.

'probaly can get a good nap.' He thought while smiling.

Once he took his seat azuma his English teacher walked up to him, but not only that, but also the only teacher who understood him, that he was smarter than most of them claimed him to be.

"hey shika." Azuma said.

"yo." He replied looking up, he was laying on his arms with his eyes closed.

"how was your day?" azuma asked grinning at the boy.

"troublesome. Again they asked 'do you understand this shikamaru' and stuff like that. At least gai-sensei has such high spirit that he wants everyone to participate in every game and exercise shit he wants us to do…" he muttered.

"it'll be ok shika." He smiled patting shikamaru on his head.

Shikamaru smiled, "I hope so azuma-sensei.."

* * *

Ino, is head cheerleader. She was pretty smart as well. But everyone saw her as a whore without a brain all because of a stupid rumor.

* * *

"hey shika.."ino sighed as she took a seat next to her best friend.

"hey.." he said back not looking up.

She sighed. But started smiling "lazy bum!"

"you know me to well.." he chuckled.

"I don't feel like teaching so we'll just watch an English movie." Azuma announced once the class was silent.

"oiiiii inoo.!" Kiba said poking with a pencil against her bum.

She shot him a glare while turning to face him. "stop it kiba!" she hissed at him."why? I thought we could have some fun later later.." he said smirking.

"I didn't do anything like that with anyone you asshole! It's just a stupid rumor that isn't true!" she said.

"suuuree.." he said sarcastic and started watching the movie.

She gritted her teeth how she hated when a guy would walk up to her and always ask her the same damn question she hated so much, 'let's have some fun inoo-chan..' always trying to get her. But she won't give in. NEVER in her life was she going to have any 'fun' with these guys.

* * *

Sasuke, is a star in everything he does. Dream boy of every girl who knew how handsome he looked. But no one ever understood the uchiha and so that's what he became because of that.

Anti-social.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, sometimes he wished he had someone to talk to.. like.. a girlfriend..

He used to have one.. or he still did kind of. They never broke up, she moved but they didn't have any contact left. And this no one understood, since he had her the uchiha really opened up, he smirked while his best friend which he called 'dobe' or 'death last' while he would yell at him calling him a bastard and his standard name 'teme' he loved it, the dobe and his girlfriend took his mind of things. But when she left, the whole group fell apart.

Don't get him wrong , she wasn't the one keeping them together just a lot happened. His parents died, something is wrong with neji no one knows of, so he grew out of the group mostly sat alone with his cousin hinata, that were 2 out. Ino had a fight with hinata so they never really talked. Tenten stood in the middle, but found another friend, temari. So she hung out with her. Lee was out with that 2 since his best friends left he rather walked outside during lunch and did a lot on his own seeing everyone as his rivals.

And then there was shikamaru couji and ino, ino and shikamaru still hang out together though chouji was missing a lot on that part but he still was seen around them a lot.

And then there was him sakura and naruto. His first and only girlfriend and his best friend.

How he missed them, but his pride kept him from going to naruto. And ask him to hang out or atleast sit together with lunch.

And sakura.. she just disappeared once she moved never did she call or pick up her phone when he or naruto tried calling her.

He sighed again and put his books in his locker and walked to his last period

How boring.. naruto wasn't there to play class clown and he had the stupid period of all, drama. Where he had to show emotions he didn't feel, and talk, a thing he didn't really like since his parents death.

But no matter what he hoped that the dobe would come to him tomorrow, he really did.

* * *

Chouji, wants the group back together and knew just the person to do the job,

* * *

Chouji knew, he heard the rumor about someone kept sending notes to a group who fell apart, without finding out who really send them.

Chouji hoped desperately he could get in contact the only person he could think of doing something that brilliant. A real preppy girl , who made the world light up with her smile.

He hoped she still had her old phone or atleast same dumber, since he texted the one he knew was before she left.

"hello chouji…" said a beaming girl.

"how did you know.."

"I didn't, we" she started pointing at the two guys next to her.

"were planning on getting the group back together.. so I thought .. you would like to help.."

"who are your friends?" he asked.

"this guy here…" she pointed at the guy on her right, he had black hair real pale skin and black eyes.

"his name is sai. He loves to draw but since he doesn't really know about emotions.. he decided to help me, while finding all about emotions, love and friendship." She said.

"and this one over here.." she pointed at the guy on her left, he had red hair and green eyesand a tattoo above his left eye.

"is gaara!" she said.

"the only reason he came with me is because he doesn't want be alone again since we became friends!"

"you're the only one who made knew friends then sakura everyone is a mess…"

"I know.. I've been here for 2 weeks observing everyone.. it hurts to see them all this way.. I wanna have them back together as soon as possible!" she beamed again.

"sakura… thank you.." chouji smiled.


	2. the first notes

**elloo! heres the next chapter ! ^^**

**hope you all like it! R&R ^^**

**warning: english isn't my first language, i'm dutch!**

**disclaimer: me no own naruto! ):**

**Chapter 2:**** the first notes.  
**

**

* * *

**

The day went by fast for chouji, it's like time actually took mercy on him and quickly moved on to the next day. Once he woke up he smiled. _Soon… soon everyone will be together.. _the boy thought as he got ready for school.

"I'm leaving!" he yelled to his parents as he walked out of his house.

He saw shikamaru waiting for him at their usual meeting spot.

"so.. you decided to join me today?" shikamaru joked.

"no I just wanted to pass by." Chouji smiled.

"tchee.. I'm walking with you, you troublesome chips lover." He said.

"hear who's talking shika! Your just so lazy you can't even stay awake with history."

"yeah you can't stay away from the bbq flavored chips."

"hi guys!" ino yelled running up to the two.

"hey ino!" chouji smiled greeting her.

"hey.." shikamaru drawled out lazily.

* * *

Sakura woke up a bit later then usual. _Hmm.. I wish I could just continue sleeping.. I just can't seem to figure things out. _She thought. She got up and walked to her desk where a pink and blue striped notebook lay. She gave a heavy sigh, _sasuke-kun told me to write in it whenever I felt like it but instead I use it to write other ppl notes…_ she opened to book to see half of it was already ripped out.

She looked at it sadly _maybe he'll get me a new one if he ever sees me again…_ she thought.

She shook her head. _No! he can't see me! I can't.. even though … I really want to see him again.._

She looked up when she heard her phone buzz. she picked it up and saw it was a message from chouji. Were free first period.. meet me in the library maybe we can start a plan.. gaara, and sai told me to text you about this.

She smiled sadly.. _I don't have a plan yet… I really need to think.. maybe we should come up with something together…_ she grabbed her school uniform and took a shower.

"good mooorrrniiinnggggg~!" sakura said as she skipped in the library.

"SHHHHH." The teachers shushed at her.

"sorrryyy….." she whispered back.

"sakura-chan!" chouji greeted, since yesterday he's been in such a good mood. All thanks to the girl with weird pink hair.

"ugly." Sai smiled at her, making sakura shoot him a glare. While gaara just nodded at her.

"so… what's the plan..?" chouji asked.

"well…" she took out her notebook and looked in it, the last page she would always rip out once everyone was friends again was a page about all the friendships that had been broken, which made them grow apart.

"heres a list with things we have to fix." She said giving it to chouji while the three scanned the two pages she had written for them. "I couldn't come up with a plan yet and that's where you 3 come in.." she explained in the mean time.

"and what do you want to do with it… I don't know how to fix this sakura-chan.." chouji said.

"as far as I know this is the things that have to be fixed and that's where the notes come in." sai said.

"right sakura?" he asked.

"sai! Your smart I forgot we could stick to the note plan.." she smiled.

"notes..?" it confused chouji.

"send notes.. like we will start with ino, hinata and tenten." She laid three pictures on the table to show sai and gaara who she mend.

"ok.. and you want to sent them notes..?"

"yes like we could sent one to ino and hinata which stands in: 'we need to talk, you have to forgive each other..' or something along those lines, and sent two notes to tenten with: 'help me make up I want to us 3 to be best friends again.' not the exact same of course! But we could try it.." sakura said smiling.

"hmm… so this one is get the hinata and ino to forgive each other after a terrible fight and tenten grew away from them because she didn't want to choose between them?" sai asked.

"see sai you know a lot about emotions! You feel the pain about the fight, and the frustration about having to choose between two people you care about!" sakura winked at him.

Sai gave her a huge smile making his eyes twinkle "I think I really am understanding.."

Gaara flashed him a quick smile as well.

While chouji thought sadly _you belong with them as well, and also beside sasuke.._

"so chouji… are you up for the task… and gaara you need to help them talk." Sakura said.

"what?" he asked nervously.

"you. Need. To. Help. Them. Talk! You wanted to make friends right? Then help them make up! I'm not going to take care of everything! And sai will watch you, so he can learn stuff about emotion. Draw them sai! I want to see the emotions your picking up in them!" she said smiling.

_I wish I could help but that will only make things more complicating especially since they'll tell sasuke-kun, and he would want a lot of answers.._ she thought as she watched the three talk about the plan they just made up.

Sakura opened her notebook and started writing the notes.

_First the one to hinata._

Hinata-chan! The three of us need to talk! I don't want you and ino to fight anymore, and I miss talking to you two… let's meet up at lunch and talk!

Love,

Your bff tenten

_Now the one for ino.._

Ino-chan! We really need to talk! And then I mean you are going to make up with hinata-chan! I miss talking to you two.. let's meet up at lunch and talk!

Love,

Your bff tenten

Sakura sighed. _It's not out of tenten.. but more like from me… I hope they wont notice!_

_And last to tenten.._

Tenten-chan! You need to help me make up with hinata… I don't want to fight anymore..

Let's meet up at lunch..

Love,

Your awesome bff inooo!

Hello tenten-chan… help me make up with ino-chan please! I'm begging you..

Let's talk at lunch…

Love,

Hinata..

"you're a genius sakura-chan.. I'm surprised you still know them so well after all this time."

"they didn't chance a lot chouji.. nor have you! And I mean it as a real good thing!" she said giggling.

"I know no one has, though you and sasuke did.. he's an real asshole, worse then before.. and you are less a klutz and more mature." He said.

"maybe a bit.." she said.

"she's still a klutz and childish.." sai said, "but either way I don't want her to be any other way."

And there was no way gaara would disagree, since no one could hate the pink haired childish annoying bur most of all makes-your-day-shine happy attitude she had.

Sakura blushed and pouted "shut upp! I hate it blushing.." and they all laughed.

* * *

Hinata sighed, since she was free first period she just stayed home. When she walked up to the school grounds she saw almost all her classmates on the schoolgrounds waiting for the bell to ring. She walked next to neji as they made their way towards their lockers to put away all the things they wouldn't need right now.

"w-what's t-t-this..?" she asked aloud while she grabbed the note that was stuck against the inside of her locker.

Her face lit up as she scanned the paper.

"t-tenten-c-chan…" she said softly.

"what's wrong hinata-sama…?" neji asked.

"look.. tenten wants me and ino-chan to make up our fight… i was afraid to go talk with ino-chan.. but I still feel guilty I always wanted to go but… I really am afraid.."

"don't worry… I'm sure ino wants to be friends with you again to hinata-sama…" neji told her.

" I hope so… I'm happy… really happy… ino-chan.. tenten-chan.." she said as she got tears in her eyes.

Neji smiled he knew hinata loved her friends more than anything, well maybe she loved uzumaki naruto more but… neji would make sure no one was going to hurt hinata.

* * *

Tenten sighed, she was played soccer with a few guys making her uniform have specs of mud on it.

_What's this..? _she thought as she saw a note on her math book.

She picked it up an read what was written on it.

_Ino..? INOO! OMG inoo! _She squeled in her head. She always wanted hinata and ino to make up and be friends like the good old times, well almost.. a certain pink haired girl was missing.

_Ino.. you're the best.. maybe I should tell hinata about this…_ she decided against it and just would meet up with ino at lunch.

She closed her locker and walked to her math class.

She wanted lunch to start as soon as possible.

Chouji couldn't believe it, "hinata and tenten actually believed it!" he said in disbelieve.

"well… like naruto would say… BELIEVE ITT!" sakura screamed giggling afterwards.

"WHO SAID THAT ! THAT'S MINE, DATTEBAYO!" they heard the loud whiskered blonde.

Chouji shook his head, "we better get to class."

The three silently walked in the class no one really noticing.

"CHOUJI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" ino yelled.

"well I was.." he froze, they would see sakura..

He looked around a bit confused. _Where did she go..?_

"I was just getting some bbq flavored chips.." he grinned.

"ohh.. right ! well next time tell me when you leave you make me worried!" she said as she sat back in her seat next to shikamaru.

Chouji took his seat behind them and looked around, _where is sakura? _He saw gaara and sai sitting at the back of the class and when he looked closer he saw a pink blob behind them peeking from behind sais back.

She stiffened.

_Sasuke-kun… oh no oh no!_ she quickly took her hiding spot between the two guys while breathing in and out quick.

They looked at her, she just shook her head. They looked at each other.

They both made a mental note to ask chouji later.

Ino sighed, she never liked math, it was hard but she did pretty good.

She opened her book to the assigned page only to find a note in her book which surprised her.

Ino giggled softly making shikamaru stare at her in question.

She gave him the note, he smiled at her and nodded his head.

_Well I guess I could make up with her.. I really miss tenten and hinata anyways! Yosh! I'm gonna do this!_

She sat happy swaying her legs back and forth waiting for lunch to come around.

Shikamaru watched her and shook his head, he looked at chouji who seemed to be texting someone.

"chouji!" shikamaru whispered.

"w-what?" chouji asked a bit surprised shikamaru caught him texting.

"who you texting?" he asked he was curious since his best friend kept on disappearing lately and he made a big guess the person he was texting had to do with it.

"j-just a friend of my… you don't know her.." he said. Mentally scolding himself for saying to much.

"a girl huh… " shikamaru grinned.

"shikamaru! Pay attention!" the teacher said.

"but I already..-"

"no buts! This will be hard enough will you pay attention!"

He sighed and started sulking, he understood everything already the homework was done so he could relax at home. And what's in it for him? He gets scolded because they think someone else made his homework.

"it'll be already shika don't worry.." ino said softly patting him on his shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke sulked.

_I swear I saw pink hair… but it could always be becoming paranoid.. I hope not.. _he sighed, he held a pendant in his hand with a picture of him and sakura in it, he always kept it around his neck only not in the swimming pool beach and shower.

Always wishing to meet his pink haired lover again.

_Sakura… where the hell are you.. I thought you loved me.._ was his only thought.

He wondered what she looked like if she sill didn't dye her hair another color like she told him she would so many times, but he always prevented her from doing it, he loved her hair.. it reminded her of a real cherry blossom , beautiful and blooms in spring just like she ages on 28th of march.

_Ironic… really It is.._ he smirked. He always thought it was pretty funny, he missed her.

But she seemed to not really care since she wouldn't even bother calling him texting hell even e-mailing seemed to cost too much energy.

He gritted his teeth, why the hell do all people he loves disappear.

His best friend doesn't talk to him, his parents died, his brother disappeared to who knows where. And last his girlfriend who promised would always be there for him no matter what disappeared. Well moved away because of her parents but still. She could at least call!

* * *

Tenten ran to her locker knowing it was almost time.. just putting away her books and rush off to the cafeteria.

Tenten opened her locker and was a bit surprised to see another note.

_It's from hinata!_ She thought and quickly started reading.

_Eeeeepppp! She wants to make up aswell! OMMGGG!_ Tenten forgot all about her books quickly pushed them in and ran her way to the cafeteria almost forgotten to close her locker.

The three met in the middle of the cafeteria.

"…" none of em daring to say anything.

"ehh.. hey girls.." tenten smiled.

"t-tenten-chan." Hinata greeted with a smile.

"i-ino-c-chan…" she said softly.

"hina… tenten! OMG tenten I was so happy when I got your note!"

"yeah m-me two…" hinata agreed

"w-what? You 2 send me a note saying you wanted to be friends again.." tenten frowned.

"hello girls…. I think you would like an explanation?" gaara asked them awkwardly. Looking behind him to see sai starring at him aswell he gave a quick nod and gaara nodded back before looking at them.

"y-you send us t-the notes?" ino asked.

"no… a friend of mine did.."

"who?"

"let's just say you might know them.." he said.

"explain this now!" ino demanded.

"sit and I will." Gaara said.

* * *

**hope you all like it so far! (:**

**see you next time!;D**


End file.
